


The One Who Makes You Happy

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun fotoğraflarla Jongin'e anılarını gösteriyor.





	The One Who Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Who Makes You Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531206) by seisdemayo. 

sekai // the one who makes you happy ♥

Güzel bir gün.

Sehun ve Jongin kahvaltılarını yaptıktan sonra hâlâ her şey için çok erkendi. Soğuk, dondurucu sabahta Sehun önerdiği için yatağa geri dönüp sarılmaya karar vermişlerdi.

Böyle birlikte olmayalı çok olmuştu. Jongin işle meşguldü ve Sehun da öyleydi. Artık birbirlerine ayıracak zamanları yok demek değildi çünkü zamanları vardı. Boş zamanları ne kadar az olursa olsun birlikte geçirmeyi başarıyorlardı. Ama bugün özel bir gündü. İş yoktu, stres yoktu, sadece ikisi vardı.

Sehun yataktan kalkarak yatağın altından bir şey almak için eğildi. Jongin onu merakla izlerken Sehun elindeki albümle Jongin’in arkasına gelmişti.

Sarılması için davet olarak kollarını Sehun’a kocaman açarak kıkırdadı Jongin.

Jongin’in önünde rahatça oturup sırtını göğsüne dayarken Sehun’un yanaklarında pembe gölgeler oluşmuştu. Jongin onu sıkıca sarmalamıştı. Elleri güvende tutmak istercesine beline dolanmıştı ve çenesini omzuna dayayarak Sehun’un bir şey yapmasını bekliyordu.

Sehun aniden gerilmişti ama Jongin’in dudaklarının boynundaki nazik dokunuşu ona cesaret vermişti. Derin nefes aldı ve kişisel albümün sarı ipini çözmeye başladı.

Kapağını açtığında yeniden kızarmıştı. Ön sayfada kalın harflerle şunlar yazıyordu:

**Kim Jongin -- Oh Sehun **

**(22 Ağustos 2018)**

**✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖** **✖**

** _8 Eylül 2013_ **

Tarihle beraber ikisinin yan yana fotoğrafı geliyordu. Fotoğrafın altına küçük rakamlarla tarih atılmıştı.

“Bunu hatırladın mı?” Sehun fotoğrafı eliyle okşarken sordu. “Üniversitedeki ilk günümüzdeydi.”

“Üniversitedeki ‘ilk randevumuz’ dan.” Jongin, Sehun’la anılarını hatırlayarak cevap verdi. Anıyı hatırlarken Sehun’un dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme belirmişti.

“Evet,” Sehun başını salladı. “Üniversiteye elimi tutarak gitmek istediğini söylemişti böylece herkes bilecekti benim—“

“Bana ait olduğunu. Tabii ki de.” Jongin genç halini hatırlarken kızarmıştı. Söz konusu Sehun olunca çok fena kıskanç birisine dönüşüyordu ve sahiplenici davranışı yüzünde küçük kavgalar ediyorlardı. Gülümsedi.

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak sayfayı çevirdi.

** _10 Ağustos 2011_ **

“Ya bu?”

Jongin eğildi ve Sehun diğeri fotoğrafa bakarken daha fazla yapışmıştı ona.

“Lisedeyken. Beraber çok fazla zaman geçiriyorduk, değil mi?” Jongin mutlu bir şekilde iç çekti.

Sehun cevap olarak hımladı. “O zamandan beri hep beraberiz. Bu seninle anılarımdan küçük bir tanesi sadece.”

“Evet. İçki bile paylaşıyorduk.” Jongin güldü. “Ondan sonra sinemaya gittiğimizi hatırlıyorum. Gördün mü, hatırlıyorum?”

“Ama o filmden nefret etmiştin.” Sehun dilini çıkardı.

“Muhtemelen o yüzden hatırlıyorum.” Jongin şakayla konuşarak diğer sayfayı kendi açtı.

** _23 Haziran 2014_ **

“Ugh.” Diğer sayfayı görür görmez Jongin yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü. Diğeri kıkırdamıştı.

“Bunu hatırladığına bahse girerim.” Jongin’in başını yavaşça okşadı. “Bir yaz günü çocuklarla vakfı ziyaret etmiştik ve onlara oyuncak yapmada yardım etmiştik.”

“Darmaduman olmuştu.” Jongin, Sehun’un omzunda homurdandı ve başını kaldırıp resme baktıktan sonra geri omzuna gömdü.

“Pelüş oyuncağı bitiremediğin zaman çok sevimliydin.” Sehun daha fazla kıkırdıyordu.

“Ve çocuklar benimle dalga geçip durmuşlardı.” Jongin dudak büktüğünde Sehun’dan bir öpücük kazanmıştı.

“Ama sorun değildi bence çünkü kovalamaca oynarken onları çok mutlu etmiştin.” Sehun memnun gülümsemeyle işaret etti. “Bay Dinozor’u kolayca terk etmiştik.”

“Çünkü onu terk etmek çok zordu.” Diğeri konuştuğunda Sehun katıldığını belirtircesine kafasını salladı ve sayfayı çevirdi.

** _2 Eylül 2014_ **

Sehun iç çekti ve Jongin’e baktı. Jongin sırıtıyordu.

“Bunu hatırlıyorum!” diye bağırdı. “Üniversitedeki ikinci yılımızın ilk haftasındaydı.”

“Evet.” Sehun asık suratla cevapladı, aklı anında anıyı hatırlamıştı.

Jongin güldü. “Benimle çift tişörtü giymek istememiştin. Başka bir şeyle değiştirmek istediğini söyleyerek tüm gün başımın etini yemiştin.” Sonunda kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı.

“Çünkü aptal görünüyorduk!”

“Çok sevimli bir çift gibi görünüyorduk, aptal değil.” Jongin karşı çıktı. “Neden çift eşyalarını sevmiyorsun anlamıyorum. O zamanlar çift telefonlarımız bile vardı.”

“Sayende.” Sehun burnunu kırıştırarak sayfayı değiştirmeye kalktı.

“Bekle.” Jongin onu durdurdu ve bir süre daha fotoğrafa baktıktan sonra Sehun’un sayfayı değiştirmesine izin verdi.

** _4 Ekim 2014_ **

“Awww.” Alay etme sırası bu sefer Sehun’daydı. “Şuna bak küçük köpekçik.”

“Hey, böyle bir fotoğrafın varlığından haberim yoktu bile.” Jongin karşı çıktı.

“Çünkü o zaman uyuyordun.” Sehun, Jongin’in alnına bir fiske vurdu ve fotoğrafa yeniden ilgisini verdi. Evlerindeki o geceyi çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Jongin eğitimden çok yorulduğu için Sehun’dan kendine bir hikâye okumasını istemişti. Sehun rahatlaması için ona hikâyeyi anlatırken koltukta sarılıyorlardı. Üniversitedeki ikinci yıllarında beraber yaşamaya başlamışlardı ve Jongin’in hassas noktalarının hepsini biliyordu.

Hikâyenin ortasında Jongin’in sessizleştiğini hatırlayınca Sehun’un yüzündeki gülümseme genişledi. Yumuşak horultuları kulağına rahatlatıcı bir ritim şeklinde gelmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un Jongin’in yüzünü doyasıya izlediği bir zamandı. Bilinçsiz ve tüm gardını indirdiği zaman.

“Bebek gibi görünüyorsun.” diye alay etti.

“Ben her zaman nazik ve sevimli görünüyorum.” Jongin kendinden emin bir şekilde konuştu. Sehun homurdandı.

“Ve çocuk gibi davranıyorsun.”

“Her zaman değil bir kere!” Jongin sızlandığında Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı.

** _5 Mart 2015_ **

Sehun, Jongin’in ellerini kendini daha sıkı sardığını hissetti ve ona izin verdi. Kalp atışları hızlanmıştı.

“Beraber boks yapmayı öğreniyorduk.” Jongin fotoğrafın hikâyesini söyledi. “Wow Sehun, beraber böyle şeyleri yaptığımızı fark etmemiştim.”

Diğeri kafasını salladı. “Burada mutlu görünüyoruz.”

“Şu ana kadar öyleyiz hep.”

** _12 Aralık 2012_ **

“Hmm, yeniden lisedeyiz?” Jongin fotoğrafı parmakları arasına aldı. “Noel tatilindeydik. Chanyeol’la parti yapmaya hazırlanıyorduk.”

Sehun başını Jongin’inkine yasladı ve iç çekti. “Chanyeol’u özledim. Liseden sonra konuşmadık pek.”

“Biliyorum.” Jongin, Sehun’un karnını bilinçsizce okşarken aklı yakın arkadaşları Chanyeol’a kaymıştı. “O çocuk çok azimliydi. Eminim Japonya’da harika işler başarıyordur.”

“Üçümüze üç kule dediklerini hatırlıyor musun?”

“Hatırlıyorum. Ve Jongin her zaman üçüncü tekerlek diye çağrılırdı.” Jongin homurdandı. “Ugh, bu çocuğu özledim.”

“Bu aralar onu aramalıyız.”

Jongin kafasını salladı ve Sehun’un omzunu öptü.

** _6 Mayıs 2016_ **

“Dediğim gibi. Bebeksin.” Sehun yılı vurgulamak istercesine konuştu.

“Bilerek benim sevimli resimlerimi koymuşsun.” Jongin çocuksu bir şekilde şikâyet ederken Sehun yanaklarını sıktırıyordu.

“Ben saçlarını örerken çok sevimliydin o yüzden resmi koydum. Seninle olan en değerli anlarımdan birisi.” Sehun açıklarken bilinçsizce sayfadaki fotoğrafı düzeltiyordu. Hatırlanmaya değer olan birçok fotoğrafları vardı ama bu unutulmaz olanlardan bir tanesiydi. Çok basit olmasına rağmen, Jongin’le olmanın sade hissettiğini hatırlatıyordu. Kolay bir aşk değildi ama sadeydi. Ve güzel.

“Lütfen saçlarını bir daha örmeme izin ver.” Sehun yalvarırken Jongin cevap vermeden sayfayı değiştirdi. Sehun dudak büktüğünde kıkırdamıştı.

** _14 Şubat 2017_ **

“Bu geçen seneydi.”

“Evet. Hayatımdaki en unutulmaz anlardan birisiydi.” Sehun karnındaki heyecanı hissetti sanki o güne dönmüşcesineydi.

“O gece hiçbir şey yolunda gitmemişti.” Jongin iç çekerek Sehun’un ellerini tuttu. “Tüm planlarım mahvolmuştu. Hatta yağmur yağmıştı. Arabaya dönmek için uzun bir süre yürümek zorunda kalmıştı çünkü cüzdanımı unutmuştum ve güzel bir restoranda yemek yiyememiştik.”

Jongin iç çekti yeniden ve gözlerini kapattı.

“Ama o gün tam yerinde bitmişti.” Sehun hatırlattı. “Daha fazlasını isteyemeyeceğim bir şekilde sonlanmıştı. O zaman en mutlu insandım.”

“Ben katılmıyorum.” Jongin kollarını Sehun’un beline sardı, iki eli de onunkine kenetliydi. “_Ben _o geceki en mutlu insandım.”

Sehun başını çevirerek ona aşık bir gülümseme verdi. “İkimiz de en mutlu insandık. O gün yaşanmasaydı beraber diğer anılarımızı gerçekleştiremezdik. Şimdi burada olamazdık.”

Jongin, Sehun’un elini kaldırarak eklemlerini tek tek öptü.

Diğer sayfada fotoğraf yoktu. Ama bir çizim vardı.

** _12 Nisan 2011_ **

Sehun birçok duygunun gördüğü 12 Ocak 2011’e ait çizimle içinde patladığını hissediyordu.

“Bunu… sen mi çizdin?” Jongin parmağını yüzeyinde gezdiriyordu. O da çizime bakarken pek çok duygu yaşıyordu. Dudaklarında samimi bir gülümseme belirmişti.

Sehun çizime bakarken sessizleşmişti.

Jongin’in boynuna başka bir öpücük kondurduğunu hissediyordu. “İlk tanışmamız.”

Sehun kafasını salladı, gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu aniden.

“7 yıl oldu.” Jongin dile getirdi. Sehun’la ilk karşılaştığı zaman. İlkbahar’dı ama güneşin sıcaklığı dayanamayacağı kadar fazlaydı. Otobüs durağında beklediği bir zaman olduğunu hatırlıyordu. O zaman okuldan kimseyi tanımıyordu. Sessiz ve soğuk birisiydi.

“Beni tanımamana rağmen bana yaklaşmıştın. Sen geldiğin zaman aniden rüzgar esmişti. Sanki sen rüzgarmışsın gibi.” Jongin, Sehun’un gözlerine aşkla bakıyordu. “Şimdi anladım. Sanki kader kulağıma eşimle karşılaşacağımı mırıldanıyordu.”

“Ömrümün geri kalanını geçireceğim adam.”

Sehun’un gözlerinde bir şeyler parlıyordu ve bir damla gözyaşı sessizce yanağından süzüldü. Jongin yaşları silmek için uzandı. Dudaklarına içten bir öpücük kondurdu.

“O karşılaşmanın fotoğrafı yok bizde. Ama onun yerine anını çizmişsin.” Jongin gözlerine bakarak söyledi. “Ben de unutamıyorum. Teşekkür ederim Sehun.”

Sehun gözyaşlarıyla beraber gülümsedi ve nefesi tekledi. Jongin kıkırdamıştı. Sehun derin nefes alarak başını iki yana salladı.

“Daha fazlası var.” Tereddütle sayfayı çevirdi.

** _23 Ağustos 2017_ **

Sehun diğer sayfayı açarken önceki anıdan dolayı hâlâ biraz şaşkındı. Fotoğrafı görünce kızarması derinleşti. Hatırlanmaya değer beraber oldukları gece. Bedeni onunkine mükemmel bir şekilde uyum sağlamıştı. Sanki birbirlerine aitlermiş gibi.

“Bu bizim şeyden sonra—“

“Evet.” Sehun, Jongin’in sözünü kesti ve ona utangaç bir şekilde gülümsedi.

İkisi de o geceyi hatırlarken Jongin, Sehun’u sallıyordu. Sonunda birbirlerinin olmuşlardı. Resmi olarak birbirlerinin. Ve ömürlerinin sonuna kadar birbirlerinin olacaklardı.

“Oldukça çok hatırlanmaya değer bir anı.” Jongin düşünceleri söyledi. Sehun’un kendisine yaslandığını hissediyordu ve beraber anıyı yad ediyorlardı.

“Sıradaki son sayfa.” Sehun yeniden oturdu ve Jongin’le hatırlanmaya değer anılarının olduğu albümün son fotoğrafını açtı.

Jongin merakla bekliyordu. Ne olduğunu zaten tahmin ediyordu. Hepsinin kökenini.

** _22 Ağustos 2017_ **

Jongin memnun olarak iç çekti.

Evlendikleri gün.

Sehun parlak gözlerle Jongin’e döndü.

“İlk yılımız kutlu olsun Jongin.”

Jongin eğilerek alnını onunkine yasladı. “İlk yılımız kutlu olsun Sehun. Seni seviyorum.”

“Sonraki yıllar için daha fazla anı yaratalım.” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak konuştu. “Ben de seni seviyorum.”

Jongin, Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve kendine yaklaştırdı. “Sonraki yüz yıl için.” Kahkaha attı.

Eğildi ve dudakları buluşana kadar başını yana yatırdı. Yeni bir söz veriyorlardı.

Sehun öpücüğün içinde gülümsedi.

Aslında, güzel bir gündü.

** _The END._ **


End file.
